


Healing wounds

by Red_Reaper



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fear, Healing, Love, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Reaper/pseuds/Red_Reaper
Summary: After The Campania arc.Some wounds need a bit more of effort to heal than others.





	Healing wounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a special person that has been with me while on the hospital (long story) and I want to dedicate her something for all the help she gives to me.
> 
> Enjoy. My English isn't the best so if you spot any mistake, let me know. The topic is really difficult to me, to think about William healing Grell's injuries since he's all quiet and methodic or whathever the word

_Honestly, death scythe's injuries were the worst. He knew it pretty well, for that reason he never punished Grell too hard with his own scythe. Undertaker's death scythe looked painfully strong in those injuries on Grell's stomach and chest._

Damn it, the smell of blood was awful. He prided himself on being careful in battle and that smell... was something he wasn't accostumed to. The clean air of his apartment abruptly filled with an acidic sensation that if he were a human, sure would make him puke.

Oh, Grell looked really bad. Damn it that deserter. It didn't make him feel any better, thinking on the fact that he admired his work as the legendary Shinigami.

Time wasted, for sure.

Of course that the sea did help with most of the cuts in the redhead's body. Painful for sure. He fixed his glasses, wondering about how Grell was much more worried about him, about trying to hug him, than for the pain that he sure felt with all these injuries.

And for the love of god that he caused some of these injuries too.

But no time to waste. Time to heal them as a proper “lover" would.

_Sometimes he just wished that he could kill the red nuisance. And some others he just wished that he could kill those that dared to hurt him._

But the Undertaker wasn't just the common enemy.

“So... I start the undressing now? How do you prefer it this time? Slowly or fast?"

_Yeah, because it wasn't the first time that he had to help Grell with his injuries. But never had been this bad._

_He never looked this worried, to even ignore his partner's stupid comments._

“I never hurt you this bad, right?" William asked, fixing his glasses without make any eye contact and stopping Grell from going to the bathroom.

_At least the red Shinigami remembered that all the bloody clothes had to be removed in the bathroom._

“Huh?"

In the middle of their shared apartment, not even moving from the main door, William looked annoyed. But something different. Something more than just “annoyed".

Like... in pain.

“I never leave you in such state like this, right?"

“What do you mean? Well, no, I guess? You have jumped over my face, pulled my hair a little and used your scythe a couple of times but..."

And then Grell realizes what he means by that.

“You quite hurt me sometimes, but never to actually make any real harm or kill me. Just to shush me or keep me focused on my job, if that's what you mean".

He knows that William it's about to reply, so he adds something more.

“And you are always there to heal my wounds and I'm not just talking about my body". The redhead blushes for a moment. “And today is no exception, so if that's what it worries you, it's ok. Now if you excuse me, I have a painful trip to the bathroom to make".

The redhead giggled and that made William wonder how he was so happy and enthusiastic all the time. How his spirit wasn't broken yet. How being a reaper was so fun for him when all he wanted was pay all his debts and end with that painful eternity.

Somehow less plain and grey with that little red dot that was happily singing and walking upstairs to their shared bathroom.

He would never understand it, he thought while following him. How none of these injuries broke his cheerful spirit. And how the smell of blood was so exciting for him.

Perhaps that was what it made Grell, somehow, so interesting for him.

_And somehow attractive._

“C'mon darling! The water is already warm!"

“You know that I will not join you while you are all covered with blood".

“Silly Willy, it can be re ~ filled!"

_Of course._

“And... you always join me after you clean my wounds! There is no difference now"

Perhaps not for him.

But he wasn't ready to think about what that deserter could make to his entire branch. Hurt them, kill them.

_Even worse. Kill the only interest of his life besides his job as a Shinigami._

“Enjoying the view?"

A fully naked Grell trying to look sexy with all these cuts was the less of his worries.

“Get inside the bathtub".

“Aww, Will, you're no fun!"

He wasn't that bad, he only punished his co workers if he had to. He would never act like that crazy deserter.

No.

He felt ashamed of admiring him for so long.

“Here is a damp cloth, Will darling. Can you scrub my back? I'm so tired! Can I have a free day too?"

_Yeah in those moments he really wanted to stab him in the forehead with his scythe, but William only managed half of a smile without even actually know why._

“I don't have that kind of authority. You will have to ask someone else".

“Oh, I will. I will. But I'm ok if at least we cuddle in bed tonight".

“We always... do". A faint blush made Grell smile. “Why this night would be different?"

“I don't know. I guess that I feel a little... I wouldn't say scared, I never fear! But as confused and... “worried" as you look right now. I suppose that we have a powerful enemy now. How bad! He's so handsome but so mean! He cut my beautiful face!"

 _Indeed_.

He feared that, for once, an unstoppable force would make them work even more than a regular overtime.

And he wasn't even sure of being ready for such task.

But a light peck in one of his cheeks, was the only reasurance he needed, that he would do his best.

_And Grell too._


End file.
